The present disclosure relates generally to the identification of a food substance.
There are many conditions under which an individual's body may have an undesirable reaction to certain foods, food groups, ingredients, additives, etc. (referred to herein as food substances). Common examples of food substances that can interfere with normal body functions include milk, eggs, certain fish (e.g., bass, flounder, cod), shellfish (e.g., crab, lobster, shrimp), tree nuts (e.g., almonds, walnuts, pecans), peanuts, wheat, and soybeans. Further, ingredients such as sugar can affect patients with diabetes.
To avoid undesirable reactions, the individual typically takes precautions to avoid ingesting or being exposed to these food substances. Avoiding these food substances can be challenging, particularly when these items are found under different trades names, are components of other ingredients, or where the foods are present as contaminants.